mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpi
Scorpi is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, Scorpi is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he can be easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often causing him to crash right into trouble. Physical Appearance Scorpi is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes that sometimes gain silver irises. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. He has darker tan stripes on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular, with a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs, with the back six ones having black tips, and the front two having silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it. Ability His tail is tipped with sharp knife blades that pierce others easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Scorpi's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Spikels at some point and created a nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time routine with Hoogi. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran a bit late for the annual Mix Festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a day at Mixel Park with his brothers, he managed to captivate Torts with his cuteness and grew afraid of Glurt's overenthusiastic welcome. After being scared off by a blast of magic by Magnifo, he crashes into the cubit that Glurt was holding onto, causing the two of them to murp and run off, sliming and slicing up the park, causing chaos to the brothers of their respective tribes, and ending up in the Magic Tent, where he climbed the rafters. Once he was captured, a blast of magic broke the rafters, sending everyone into an upside-down pyramid shape, yet also de-mixing the two at the same time. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp caught a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels to support him and make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Scorpi was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Spikels in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code = ST1NGR8}} Scorpi was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and he contains 70 pieces. 41522 Scorpi can be combined with 41521 Footi and 41523 Hoogi to create the Spikels Max. LEGO Shop product description Scuttle off on fun adventures with SCORPI! The leader of the playful Spikels tribe, SCORPI loves pillow fights, sleepovers and chatting all night. Always viewing life with a sense of wonder, this bug-eyed creature scuttles around on its centipede-like legs seeking fun. The cutest-looking of the Spikels loves to hug and snuggle, but beware of that dangerous pointy tail! *''Features bug eyes, 8 centipede-like legs, spiky tail and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Spikels tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41520 TORTS from the LEGO® Mixels™ Glorp Corp tribe for a crazy mixed-up Mixels creature'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Scorpi's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is ST1NGR8, which is Stingers when decoded. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. *He is the leader of the Spikels. *He has yet to actually talk in the show and has mostly made noises, like the Lixers. **This contradicts his personality, which claims he is talkative. *In several dubs, his screams are re-dubbed, yet his squeaks remain the same as in the original English version. *He is the first Mixel to have irises (silver ones, he sometimes gains them when his eyes grow larger). *In LEGO, he has only two teeth, but in the show, he has five. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *He and Spugg are the only returning Mixels to appear in Every Knight Has Its Day, although they only appear in a short transition. *His eyes are similar to Screeno's, though Screeno has different pupils in his cartoon form. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Scorpi's name is short for the word "scorpion" He also resembles said creature. Voice In the TV Series, and where sound clips are used, Scorpi' voice actor is unknown. Real-life history Scorpi appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Scorpi debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Epic Comedy Adventure, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Torts instructions on LEGO.com *Spikels Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Speed Category:Rotating Heads Category:Five Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Elemental tails Category:More than two legs Category:Eight Legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bladed Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Skittish Mixels Category:Unknown Voice Actor Category:Affectionate Mixels Category:Spiked Tail Category:Big heads Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Quiet Mixels